true invaders
by cyber dragoness master
Summary: the tallest are out to make fun of zim but will it be them who gets it in the end


i'm back and with a new fic so tell if you like plus it's au so don't flame me for missung stuff and as for spell we all do it and to that one guy who flamed my other fic when i said i was back you don't have a fic on here you so you have no say and i do not owen invader zim bla bla bla in joy

true invaders

the sound was deffening as the Voices of billions of Irkens gathered in the giant meeting hall waiting to find out the reason all of irk was somaned to this one meeting. all the invaders that had been sent out had even been callled back from there missions even the old one's from missions past had come. at last the final to ships had arrived many snikered as from one ship came tak the invader wanna be and her her robot mimi stepped out and took there place in the crowd glareing at all who dare look at her.

after failing to become an invader a second time she had been sent to mudd glop 10 the be a janitor a never ending job cleaning after mud men which showed it self on her clothing that was once invader red now mud brown sav a gold locket round her neck that held a photo of an human boy with black hair, glasses, and black trench coat which she hald to her as if it were a life line and to her it was fro it served as a reminder to what she had live for. for one day she would return to his planet and clam him as hers wether he liked it or not.

all laughing stop and turn to fear as last ship held the fry lord sizz-lor and all his minions after him smiling at the fear on the face that look on him. he had been call like the others to this gathering at the of the big lunch rush and he was glad to be out of it for once thow even he did not know the meaning of this meeting was and waited like the other to find out and that wait was not long as her thought as all talk stop and all eye look to the large stage in the middle of the sea of irkens came to tall irks.

tellest red and purple look out in to many irks and waited for total quite before they began. when not a peep was herd red spoke "fellow invader and irkens we bid you welcome and are glad you could all come becouse if you didn't we'd kill you." all gave nervis laughs for they know he was not kidding he then started again "now on to business. we have called you all here for one reason and that is-" but he was interrupted by purple who jumed in yelling."the humiliation of one of ower owen." red gave him a look and he sat down and toke a sip of his drink.

and let his bother talk "yes know as you all know the irk Empire is the best in all the galaxys but theres is one flaw in its greatness and that is zim." he spoke the last part with venoem. " to get reid of him we sent him to far out planet hope he be killed by the natives but some how he lived and has been reporting to us on his ever falling mission. but now we fill it time to tell him the truth and in good fun make it public so the irken race will know he's nothing but a reject." he yelled out tho the crowed to be met with forced cheers of his people.

" now for ower enjoyment we tell him every thing we've made the call to zim tell in him we have big new for him and make the sting hurt worse we told him to let his enemy and sister view this as well." he then began to laugh and his brother joined in only stopping when a smaller irk came up to them " sir's zim waiting on line" he said red and bother stoped their laughing and made strate face which cracked at times from small giggiles " on screen" red said then a big screen lit up and there stode zim dib gaz and gir ready for the new well zim and dib were gaz was playing a game and was running in circles.zim was first to speak.

" my tallest as you've ask i brought the humans to be witness's to this avent so what is this bing new you want to speak about." he asked while dib readed his sound equipment and gaz look up in boredom and gir kepped running. red calmed him self and began. "well zim as you know we sent you on a mission to take over earth well it now time to tell you that." paused and began to laugh "it was a bunch of bull!" and he and his bother laughed harder " we just wonted rid of you couse your the sorryest invader no sorryest irk no wait sorryest thing in the galaxys we were going to kill you but this seemed to much fun and we thought the humans whould kill you for us." and with that they laughed more and more.

as they continued there laughing the other irks looked on at the cruelness of there leaders even sizz-lor and tak look on in pitty. they didn't like zim but would never wish this on him or any irk. till they saw what ever one elas saw and so did the tallest zim wasn't upset at all in fact he was smileing. red and purple stop laughing now for real and looked at zim. red spoke agian "hello didn't you hear us your a loser and not a real invader?" zim just smiled on " oh i herd you quit clearly." he answered. red look angery now "then aren't you upset." and then zim smiled brighter " this is why high computer" then a robotic voice fill the hall "voice inpint acsepted " it spoke " what are your orders zim" "computer override z22722772." zim yeld "override acsepted lock down beginning wepons at your comeand sir" at that laser came dowen and pointed at the tallest along with nearly all the irls in the hall diong the same.

the screen truned off and zim can in the hall with dib at his side with a laser of his owen and gaz on the other side with zims ram around her and gir jumping around. zim was now taller as tall as ther tallest his uniform gone and in his place black pants and boots with a red t-neck t-shirt and black trench coat and real hair not a wig a dark green that look black it was spiked in the front and came down in to a pony tail down his back he looked on at the now helpless tellests and smiled . red got over him self first "zim what is all this how were you able to do all this and why?" zim looked at hi with no care of reaction and awswered his question " you see red this has been my plan since day one the hole destory half of irk foodcourtia and earth all part of my plane to make look the fool in your eyes so i can take over with no hich and it worked."

it was gaz turn to talk "man zim you were right they are stupid i mean who in the right minds wouldn't see it was all an acted and they called you stupid." she and dib looked the same but taller and like zim dibs hair was the same in as he always had it but long in the back in a pony tail. gaz was the same as always to but hair was longer and held back with skull pins. purple began to panic now " but i thought you hated him?" he yelled poniting at dib. dib smile "oh did the first day but when i herd the truth you couldn't stop me from helping. besides thers someone here i like to see agian." he look out in to the crowed and made eye contact with tak

"but why zim?" red asked again and zim anwsered " why to take the plant you two stole when you murder it true ruler queen zema." after saying her name the hall was filled cheers "hail queen zema" zim smiled at those word he then turnrd to the tallest " take then away to await jugment for there crimes and treat them like they treated us and free the inslaved planets and bring there leader to me for peace talks " he order three irk they bowed to him and did so. as they were being taken red and purple herd somthing that would hount them for life "zim why are so dead set on giving queen zema justice?" dib asked zim just look at him then to a pindinet he had under his shirt off the royal creast of irk "it what any son would do for his mother"

so what did you thing should i go on leave it at this


End file.
